Cry
by Lilian D'Rose
Summary: Seras wakes up one night to an amazing sight.


Ok, everyone, I don't own Hellsing… if I did I wouldn't be a poor college student.

It was past dawn and Hellsing manor was silent as all of her occupants' slept….Well almost all. Inside her black coffin lay Sera's Victoria, the young woman tossed and turned in her coffin before she huffed loudly and pressed the button for her release. The coffins lids slid up with a eerie and loud creak. Red eyes snapped shut as the painful sound reached the young fledglings ears. Mumbling a few curses and swearing, under her breath, that she would oil the device as soon as she got a hold of Walter and an oil can, Seras stood and stretched her short limbs up and over her head while letting out a slow yawn.

"I wonder if Master is still awake." Seras said, her thick English accent slightly slurring her words. She looked down at herself and grinned "If he is awake he might get a good laugh." Sera's giggled as she thought of her masters facial expression if she were to walk into his room during the middle of the morning covered in pink pajamas that were covered in white rabbits. Her laughter didn't last long though, in the middle of her laughter a sharp pain raced down her neck and sent a tingling sensation down her spine. 'Master!"

Without even a second thought Seras created a void and appeared in her masters room. It was dark, cold, and somewhat damp, just as Sera's thought it would be. The only objects in the room were a simple wooden table, with a sparkling wine glass sitting ontop of it, next to the table sat a large, throne-like chair that was made or pure red velvet and a deep dark wood. Red eyes snapped to the far corner of the room where a large black coffin lay.

'Master's coffin.' Seras mind whispered as she took a tentive step towards her master's most prized possession. The sharp pain returned and it strengthen her resolve, she walked swiftly towards her masters coffin and, without hesitation, opened the lid. There lay her master, fully asleep, her ebony hair falling in his face and across his blood red pillow. Sera's smiled a soft smile and gently moved her master's hair from his face. What awaited her there was a shock to the young vampire. As more of her master's face was shown, the more she could see, two blood trails ran from the master vampires eyes and down onto his pillow.

"Master?" whispered Seras, her voice shaking in both fear and sadness. She didn't know if she wanted her master to wake up or not. Surely if he found out that she had seen him in a moment of weakness, she would be punished but her Master's pain called out to her, telling her to make it stop. The young blonde woman placed her hand on the elder vampires cheek and began to whip away his tears. No sooner did her skin contact his did his eyes snap open and his hand grasp hers. Sera's let out a little yelp in fear before realizing that her Master hadn't fully realized that she was there.

Alucard's dark red eyes scanned his surroundings before they landed on his fledgling. The master vampire growled low in his throat and watched as Sera's shrunk back. Alucard sat up and glared at his poor fledgling, making her squirm away from him.

"What are you doing here Police Girl?" His deep voice growled out, causing Seras to shrink back more. Alucard sneered at her fear and quickly pulled her to him, gaining a soft squeak from Seras, who now sat in her masters lap. Her eyes glanced up into Alucard's before looking down at her hands that lay fidgeting in her lap. "I do believe that I asked you a question." Seras looked up into her master's eyes and began to mumble. "Speak up!" the elder vampire snapped causeing Sera's to jump.

"I….I sensed that you were in danger Master." Sera's said softly while staring at her fingers.

"Well you can see that I'm not, now leave before I decide to punish you for entering my room without my permission." Alucard said his voice holding a hint of a growl. Seras knew that she should listen to her master before he got cross with her but she didn't move from her spot. Instead she looked up at her masters red swirling eyes and reached up and began to wipe away the remainder of his tears. Alucard blinked in confusion before he could stop himself. "What are you doing?" he snapped quickly recovering.

"Master…" Seras whispered before gathering her courage to smile up at Alucard, "You were crying in your sleep." Alucard's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed. His hands reached up and grasped bother of her wrists and pulled them in front of them. Alucard stared at each of Sera's once white gloves, they were now covered in blood. Alucard abruptly stood up and didn't even blink when Seras toppled off of him with an indignant 'oof!' Alucard stared down at his fledgling who in turn stared up at him.

"Leave and don't utter a word of what happened here tonight. Understood?" Alucard growled. Seras blinked up at her master before standing herself. The petite young blonde stood in front of her master and glared up at him.

"No." came her curt reply. Alucards growl became slightly louder.

"Now, Police Girl!" he barked, sounding much more like his hellhound self than his human shape. Seras took a step towards him and even jabbed him in the ribs with her pointer finger.

"No! Sir!" The girl snapped back at him. Alucard's eyes widened slightly in astonishment then narrowed in anger. His had reached out and grabbed Sera's throat and slammed her into the wall.

"You are forgetting who is master here!" Alucard said lowly, the shadow's around him moving rapidly. Seras' hand reached out and touched her master's face and she offered him a smile. 'I just wanted to help Master.' Her voice echoed in his head. His eyes narrowed until they were slits and he began slamming her repeatedly into the wall. His eyes snapped open at the sound of a gurgle coming from his fledgling. He looked up at her and turned a paler color and slowly brought her to him. He let go of her neck and gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist. He searched through her mind and found everything to be in working order. Alucard let out a long sigh as he picked her up bridal style and brought her to his coffin.

He laid Seras down in his coffin before climbing into it himself. As he lay next to her his hand reached out and softly touched her cheek. "I have been too rough with her it seems." And with that the King of Vampires fell into a deep slumber.

That evening Seras woke up feeling oddly warm and sleepy. She smiled slowly and snuggled up to her pillow, wrapping both arms around it. A dark chuckle came out of her pillow and Seras eyes snapped open and she pulled away with a loud shriek. Her wide red eyes stared into her masters dark red ones.

"Good evening Police girl." Alucard rumbled. Seras blinked several times before her memories of the past day returned. She looked up at her master with frightened eyes.

"Am I going to be punished for being in your coffin Master?" she asked her voice floating barely above a whisper. Alucard's eyes softened before he pet his fledglings hair.

"No Seras, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Alucard said as he stroked Seras hair and face. The young vampire stared at her master but didn't speak, afraid that he would harm her if she uttered another word.

"I won't hurt you Seras." Alucard said softly as he pulled her to him. "I am ashamed of my actions yesterday." Seras couldn't believe it her master was apologizing to her. Alucard was never ashamed of anything he did. Her thought's stopped as she felt something wet on her shoulder. Looking to her left she saw only black hair. Her masters form quaked for a moment then stilled.

"Master?" she questioned. Seras timidly touched her master's hair and then began to pet his head. Alucard pulled away and looked at his fledgling with blood soaked eyes.

"You don't live as long as I do, Seras, without having any regrets." Alucard said while he touched Seras cheek in a loving manor. "I regret losing my land, birthright, and many people that I had cared about. I don't want to lose you due to my anger and selfishness. I already lost one woman in my life due to my stubborn pride." Alucard gave Seras a soft, tender smile before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft passionate, pain filled kiss. Seras blushed but returned the kiss, trying to make his pain go away. When they broke apart Seras placed a hand on her masters cheek and watch, in awe, as her nuzzled her hand affectionately.

"I won't leave you Master." Her voice whispered as she watched his eyes move to stare at her. "You are MY master, and I will stay with you…no matter what happens." Seras watched as Alucard's eyes searched hers for any sign that she was lying and found none. Alucard smiled again and nuzzled his fledgling's neck. Seras gathered up her all of her courage and grabbed the front of her masters white shirt and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips against his and began to move them with and against his lips. Alucard groaned and moved swiftly so that he was lying over her, pressing up against her. Seras' mouth opened in a soft sigh as her master pulled away to stare down at her.

"Beautiful." Alucard stated before swooping in and capturing Seras' lips with his own again.

There's another one of my many one-shots. I'm trying to write a longer story buy I can't keep my plotline straight. I know this story took awhile to build and get better, I apologize, but it takes me awhile to get in the right state of mind. Alucard was very OOC in the story but I do believe that he might break down every once in awhile. Leave a review, and remember no flaming…cause flames hurt!


End file.
